Ketchup Mechanic
225px |strength = 1 |health = 1 |cost = 3 |set = Event |class = Solar |tribe = Fruit Plant |ability = When played: For each Zombie, this gets +1 /+1 and Heal the Plant Hero for 1. |flavor text = Catchup mechanics help you get back in a game when you're behind. Ketchup Mechanics fix your fruit.}} Ketchup Mechanic is an event plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play, and has 1 /1 . It does not have any traits, and its ability gives it +1 /+1 and heals the plant hero for 1 for every zombie on the field when it is played. It was introduced in update 1.18.13, along with Transfiguration, Go-Nuts, Witch Hazel, Haunted Pumpking, Fraidy Cat, Sneezing Zombie, Exploding Fruitcake, Unexpected Gifts, and Frankentuar. Origins Its name and ability are based on "catch-up mechanic." Its name is a portmanteau of "ketchup," a table sauce made out from tomatoes, and "mechanic," a person who repairs and maintains machinery. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Fruit Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When played: For each Zombie, this gets +1 /+1 and Heal the Plant Hero for 1. *'Set:' Event Card description Catchup mechanics help you get back in a game when you're behind. Ketchup Mechanics fix your fruit. Update history Update 1.18.13 *Added to the game. Strategies With This card is best used when the lawn is filled with zombies, as for each zombies on the lawn she gets +1 /+1 . Due to this, Potted Powerhouse can be boosted up to +5 /+5 , which makes it plow through zombies easily. However, only Chompzilla can do this normally. Because she also heals you for 1 for every zombies on the lane, you can also pair her with Heartichoke to deal up to 5 damage to the zombie hero, or Pepper M.D. to boost itself up to +10 /+10 . But beware, as your opponent might play Sneezing Zombie to counter this combo. Avoid playing her when there are no zombies, as she will end up being a plain 1 /1 , thus wasting your sun. Against Tricks are the best way to counter her, as unless you play Teleport, Ketchup Mechanic will still get +1 /+1 . If she is not boosted, you can use Rolling Stone or Weed Spray. Be careful if you have 2 zombies or plants on the lawn, as she will have 3 /3 , which makes it immune to the aforementioned insta-kill tricks, requiring you to have either Locust Swarm, Slammin' Smackdown, Zombot's Wrath or Electrobolt. Otherwise, if she gets out of hand, Rocket Science and Cut Down to Size can get rid of her easily. As for the healing ability, you can use Sneezing Zombie to prevent it. Gallery KetchupMechanicStats.png|Ketchup Mechanic's statistics KetchupMechanicGrayedOutCard.png|Ketchup Mechanic's grayed out card Ketchup Mechanic cardface.png|Ketchup Mechanic's card image Ketchup Mechanic activating her ability.jpg|Ketchup Mechanic activating her ability KMCard.jpg|Ketchup Mechanic card Ketchup Mechanic destroyed.jpg|Ketchup Mechanic destroyed Ketchup Mechanic attacking.jpg|Ketchup Mechanic attacking KetchupMechnicAd.jpg|Ketchup Mechanic on an Advertisement for the Early Access Bundle KetchupMechnicStore.jpg|Ketchup Mechanic on an Advertisement for the Early Access Bundle Dailychallenge13092017.jpg|Ketchup Mechanic being the featured card on the menu for the September 12th, 2017 Ketchup_Mechanic.png|Ketchup Mechanic's textures Trivia *She is the only plant to be based on a tomato in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. *She is the first, and currently the only Solar event card to not be in the squash or mushroom tribe. *The bunch of leaves that appears when Ketchup Mechanic activates her ability resembles a monkey wrench. *She is the second tomato-based plant in the series, with the first being Solar Tomato from Plants vs. Zombies 2. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Event cards Category:Fruit cards